Sueños Eróticos
by Den Uzumaki
Summary: Un dulce sueños puede tener la persona que menos espera


Bueno estar acostada sin nada que hacer a los 17 años es aburrido para cualquier persona más para ella, tenía la vida los lujos todo lo que una rica niña de la alta sociedad podía tener salvo, que no tener a su familia a su lado ahora mismo vivía en Tokio era una de esa chica preciosa in alcanzable para todos los hombre incluso para lo de su curso. Pero tras esa fachada había una soledad que nadie podía curar en fin nadie salvo los personajes de Naruto que era como un dios para ella todos y cada uno de ellos más Uchiha Itachi de quien estaba enamorada desde que lo vio por primera vez , tan concentrada estaba leyendo en su portátil que no se dio cuenta en que momento se olvido de el y quedo profundamente dormida.

Empezó a parpadear como intentado divisar donde estaba claro que supo enseguida que no estaba en su hermosa cama con sus almohadas de plumas la dura tierra fue testigo de ello, se levanto de un salto y empezó a salir de la cueva ignorando su estado sin saber que al lado de ella había otra persona, tan metida estaba que no se dio cuenta de su desnudes hasta que sintió el aire frio chocar de lleno con su cuerpo.

-que hago desnuda- piensa preguntándose mirando a su alrededor y sobre el inmenso bosque que la rodeaba.

-mmm- dijo la persona mientras camino de manera tranquila y abrazo a la chica- no sabía que te gustaba calentarme ne Raiko- le susurra de manera ronca en su oreja.

Raiko se puso tensa mientras sentía la respiración de ese hombre su oreja le pego un codazo de una, se dio vuelta para encarar al condenado que tuvo la desdicha de tocarle pero quedo muda al ver a semejante dios griego desnudo, mas a un al ser Uchiha Itachi de quien estamos hablando el hombre tenía una sonrisa torcida mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la mujer tenía unos deseos de volver a tomarla tan salvaje y tan sanguinario como sabia que a esa muñeca le encantaba, le estudio primero sus ojos marrones casi negro luego su piel blanca como la suya su cabello corto y alborotado que se movía con gracias sensualidad luego bajo como un loco al cuerpo.

-deja de mirarme- le gruñe furiosa Raiko mientras se cubre con sus brazos para mayor descargo el sonríe como si nada- te mato… si no dejas de mirarme- le miro con una mirada fría

- tú por favor- dice arrogante el Uchiha mientras se acerca y la jala hasta hacerle chocar con su cuerpo- tu me quieres tanto que con gusto te dejarías follar por mi- si era un puto condenado que amaba torturar a su amada Raiko hasta hacerle suplicar que la folle como un animal en celo.

-suéltame… te digo que me suelte- le dio un rodillazo en la entre pierna al idiota salió corriendo del lugar del crimen no se va a dejar atrapar está huyendo de un Uchiha peligroso su única alternativa es correr como si su vida le fuera en ello sin importarle su desnudez.

No supo cuanto tiempo corrió joder no quería ni pensar en eso solo quería salvar su culo que era importante claro que no pensó que Uchiha Itachi furioso era más peligroso que su padre a la hora de joderle la vida.

-aaaahh….-paro de golpe chocando con algo duro sabia quien era cuando levanto la vista el le miraba de manera fría casi sádica

-muy mal linda muy mal…-su voz fría le dio mala espina a la chica que quiso alejarse pero no lo consiguió todo lo contrario el le tiro en el suelo poniéndose arriba de ella en una clara advertencia de quien era el macho alfa.

-suéltame- se revolvía de manera histérica viendo como el ejercía fuerza si ni quiera notar que eso le ponía caliente al hombre y que su hombría se restregaba con el vientre de ella.

-que linda eres…-le dice con frialdad Itachi casi de manera siniestra con una mano agarra las muñecas de ella de esa mujer que le vuelve loco, sobre su cabeza y con la otra levanta una de sus piernas dispuesto a penetrarla.

-¡espera no ….- se cerró la boca al sentir el tamaño del pene del hombre en su vagina santo cielo que era grande- aah- se muerde la lengua al sentir como su propia intimidad reacciona y aprieta el jodido miembro de Itachi.

El gruñido animal que escucho fue de él sin esperar que se acostumbre comenzó a moverse de manera brusca nada humano, Raiko no podía evitar gritar y gemir era placer si lo que estaba haciendo no podía evitar sentir que fue una de su más hermosa fantasía, intentaba negarlo mientras lo que quería alejar de golpe no podía .

Itachi miraba toda las muecas que hacía es más estaba deleitándose de ver la así tan linda tan hermosa y era solo de él nadie volvió a su mente nadie tocaría lo que le pertenece por derecho comenzó a besarle el cuello a dejarle marca de manera desesperada después de todo Uchiha Raiko era del y de nadie más, ningún hombre tendría el placer de cómo ella gemía y gritaba llena de éxtasis si le tocaban o peor se acercaba nadie saldría vivo después de todo era un asesino rango s.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron el orgasmo el hombre cayo de manera pesada sobre la mujer respiraban de forma irregular no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo mismo estaba todo sudado gracias al esfuerzo Raiko entre cerró los ojos se estaba quedando dormida del cansancio de nuevo no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa a él

Ya era hora de despertar si su teléfono móvil la despertó de un sueño candente como Itachi como protagonista cerró los ojos dio un suspiro de frustración quiso levantarse de la cama pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como unos brazos fuerte le sujetaban de la cintura miro con asombro a Itachi que le sonreía de manera ladina.

-Itachi…-fue lo único que logro decir antes de sentir como él la beso de manera desesperada diciéndole atreves del beso que jamás se iba a alejar de ella porque le amaba.

Fin


End file.
